beegeesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alone
"Alone" is a song by the Bee Gees. It is the opening track on the multi-platinum Still Waters album released by the Bee Gees in 1997, and the first single from the album. The song is a pop ballad written by Barry, Robin and Maurice Gibb recorded in 1996. The track was a big hit worldwide, peaking at #5 in the UK and dominating the charts in Hong Kong, Thailand and Malaysia at #1. In the U.S. the single peaked at #28, making it their final top 40 hit in that country, after being a Billboard "Hot Shot" debut at #34. Maurice Gibb explained about the track: ::"That was one of the first ones we wrote for the album. I really remember having a good time writing it. We were sort of set up in the studio here with the three of us just together and I got some bagpipe sounds. We were just screwing around. And BG programmed this groove on the computer. We thought it was cool. We don't actually go in and plan to write a ballad or an R&B song. We just say, 'Let's go that route.' And we'll follow it. And 'Alone' came out of that. I love the line 'I'm on a wheel of fortune with a twist of fate.' Because of the harmony and that chorus, it was like a bit of '50s as well. And I like the idea of being that sort of Beatlesque type of song. I wanted that rambling. That sort of Byrds type, the 12-string thing going, but we just did it with the bagpipes instead and made it all connect. It was a very exciting demo. We weren't too sure about the bagpipes, but Robin actually persisted. He said, 'They're great; you gotta keep the bagpipes.'" - Maurice Gibb Music video Two promotional videos directed by Nick Egan were made for the song. The first one, not shown in the United States, featured the brothers singing in a room, intercut with other imagery. The promo for the US featured the brothers recording the song in a studio, intercut with various clips of the brothers throughout the years, as well as segments of the original video. Track listing #"Alone" (single mix) #"Stayin' Alive" (live) #"You Should Be Dancing" (Decadance) #"Rings Around The Moon" Lyrics I was a midnight rider on a cloud of smoke I could make a woman hang on every single stroke I was an iron man I had a master plan But I was alone I could hear you breathing With a sigh of the wind I remember how your body started trembling Oh, what's a night it's been And for the state I'm in I'm still alone And all the wonders made for the earth And all the hearts in all creation Somehow I always end up alone Always end up alone So I play (sha la), I'll wait (I'll wait) 'Cause you know that love takes time (Heaven's looking sweet) We came (sha la) so far (so far) Just the beat of a lonely heart And it's mine And I don't want to be alone Well, since I got no message on your answer phone And since you're busy every minute. I just stay at home I make believe you care I feel you everywhere But I'm still alone I'm on a wheel of fortune with a twist of fate 'Cause I know it isn't heaven, is it love or hate Am I the subject of the pain? Am I the stranger in the rain? I am alone And if there's glory there to behold Maybe it's my imagination Another story there to be told So I play (sha la), I'll wait (in time) And I pray it's not too late We came (sha la) so far (so far) Just a beat of a lonely heart And it's mine And I don't want to be alone And all the wonders made for the earth And all the hearts in all creation Another story there to be told So I play (sha la), I'll wait (I'll wait) And I pray it's not too late (Heaven's looking sweet) We came (sha la) so far (so far) Just a beat of a lonely heart And it's mine And I don't want to be alone Gone, but not out of sight I'm caught in the rain and there's no one home Face the heat of the night The one that you love's got a heart that's made of stone Shine and search for the light And sooner or later you'll be cruising on your ocean And clean out of sight I'm caught in the rain and there's no one home Chart performance Category:Songs